Multicultural
Multicultural is the 10th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis The Wiggles remark that people all around the world are different. Song List # Shaky Shaky # Let's Have A Ceili # Havenu Shalom Alechem # Balla Balla Bambina # Bucket Of Dew (Live) Plot The Wiggles arrive in Dorothy's Garden after a long walk. Anthony wants to go on another one, but The Unforgotten Wiggles are tired and sitting down on the steps. Anthony decides to pull out his lunch, and everyone remarks on how different each person is. They then speculate on what the world would be like if everyone was dressed up and looked like Anthony! "Shaky Shaky" (from Yummy Yummy) Dorothy recites a poem about the roses. Captain Feathersword reads something from a pamphlet, and gets worried. He says there's something wrong. Murray arrives with Wags and asks what's the matter. Captain remarks that according to this pamphlet, people who own dogs often look like their dogs. So does that mean he looks like Wags? Murray tells Captain not to worry; he's a human being that does human being things, and Wags is a dog that does doggy things. "Let's Have a Ceili" (from Toot Toot!) Wiggle Cavemen Time – Anthony wants to get the apple from the tree. But, it is too high! The other Wiggles happen to have the parts to build a ladder, so they do just that and Anthony, get the apple! "Havenu Shalom Alechem" (from Yummy Yummy) Captain prepares a photograph, but he has the camera pointed too high. The Wiggles try on some different hats to make up for the space. As they try on hats, the Wiggles start roleplaying and go off to meet Henry. Captain Feathersword decides to take a photo of himself using a timer. The first time, the timer goes off immediately. The second time, the Captain waits and waits, but nothing happens. He continues inching closer and closer to the camera. Eventually the timer goes off when he reaches for the camera, so he now has a great picture…of his teeth! The Wiggles remark on how everyone's different but yet the same. They also say Hello in different languages. In fact, here's a song from Italy, that you don't have to know the words. "Balla Balla Bambina" (from Toot Toot!) Greg makes an egg disappear. Anthony says he's going to make something disappear too and borrows Greg's hat and cape. Anthony asks for a plate of pasta, and after a few magic incantations, proceeds to eat all of it! "Bucket of Dew" (from The Wiggly Big Show) Trivia * Third time Greg wears a blue shirt. * Second time Murray wears a blue shirt. * First time Jeff wears a blue shirt. Goofs * Let's Have A Ceili was misspelled as Let's Have A Cieli. * Havenu Shalom Alechem was misspelled as Havenu Shalom Alachem. Gallery See here Transcript See here Category:Wiggles episodes Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes that Henry doesn't appear in Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1999 episodes Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Dorothy the Dinosaur Category:Episodes focused on Captain Feathersword Category:Episodes focused on Wags the Dog